Steins Gate: Just Close Your Eyes
by xXIyra16Xx
Summary: this story continues from episode 25 of Steins Gate were Kurisu and Okabe are stranded in the desert. What will happen? Read and find out. review as harshly as possible so i will be able to re-edit and re-upload the fanfic for the enjoyment of the readers
1. Steins Gate: Just Close Your Eyes

Steins Gate Fan fiction: Just Close Your Eyes

Kurisu POV:

"Alright, although I know what happens next, despite your intentions" said the man in the white lab coat standing in front of me and of course he said it with his scientific – stating tone which was so irritating to the point where I could storm off, but out here there was nowhere to storm off to.

"You know what forget it, I don't even know why I even asked" I yelled, turning myself away from him.

"I apologise, but don't force yourself to do something you're not comfortable with" he said softly.

I could feel the slight blush rising on my cheeks for memories of him speaking to me in that soft tone from my dreams came to the forefront of my mind and that he was considerate about how I felt in this situation. The slight breeze of the desert tundra ran through my hair, I looked up at the sky it was getting dark.

"Its getting dark you know" I stated even though it was obvious, even a squirrel could figure that out.

"Oh so it is" I heard him reply from behind me.

I walked towards my car because I knew that no drivers would be driving down the highway for the rest of the night. I popped the compartment where the car's roof was concealed.

"Hey Okabe" I looked at him, he was standing there looking at me with a smile on his face and with eyes that seemed to hold so many scientific ideas that sometimes astounded me.

"Is it alright if you help me with the car roof?"

"Why of course after all what kind of mad scientist would I be if I didn't help my assistant with things she struggles with" he said with a shrug as he helped me with the roof.

"You're such a smartass" I responded to his usual remark.

"But I guess its one of your personality traits, right?"

"Depends, is it good or is it bad, I can never tell" he chuckled.

Before I knew it I was staring at him, I don't know what it was about him that made me so hypnotised, was it his undying remarks of me being his assistant. No way was that it or was it because he cared so much for the people who were always supporting him despite that he was a little weird. I mean he did come all the way out here to see a person that looked like a friend he met on another world line which I still believe is not real. That could be a possible answer.

"Ok the roof is attached…hmm, Kurisu?" Okabe looked at me with a confused expression.

It took me a while to understand my situation, I shook my head.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought" I smiled at him and surprisingly he smiled back.

"Anyway get in, it's going to get cold out here and my hypothesis is that drivers will pass by early or late afternoon tomorrow"

"Ah I can prove you wrong, oh innocent assistant of mine, for I hypothesise that a driver will come along sooner than you think" he posed him self like he was praising the solar system itself.

"Just get in the car" I retaliated bluntly, and I stepped in the drivers seat. Okabe was about to enter the car on the opposite side of me.

"Oh no you don't, you're sleeping in the back seat" I growled at him.

"You know it will be colder if we-" he began

"I don't care I wont be sleeping next to a mad scientific virgin" I cut in.

Okabe sighed and didn't say anything back, which was a little unusual for him. He always had something to say back. I wonder what's wrong.

Okabe's POV:

Usually I would have said something back, but my mind could not stop recalling that moment after I had hit the enter button and Kurisu barged in my lab about to declare how she felt but I returned to the original line before she could finish. So I did as she asked and got in the back of the car, sitting on the seat I stared at the floor.

"Okabe, what's going on with you?" her concerned voice intrigued me as always. I looked up to suddenly meet the gaze of Kurisu's sky blue eyes, like small blue nebulas right out of the universe that were created only to be gifted to her, her head resting on her arms.

"Oh, it's nothing just recalling a memory on a different world line" I answered lightly.

"What memory was it?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked her.

"Of course I want to know the experiences you had on other world lines" she replied.

I smiled at her and partially closed my eyes and began to tell my time on the alternate world line.

"It was on the same world line when we kissed, it was at least 1 hour after I took you to the train station so you could catch a flight back here" I said.

"And?" she butted in before I could finish my tale. God this woman had no patience, one of the many reasons why I fell in love with her.

"Hold your horses, I am almost finished" I reassured her.

"Anyway Itaru found the link we were looking for to reset back to the original world line. After my great short speech, I hit the enter button then a few seconds later you barged in saying this 'Okabe! You want to know how I feel, you should know by now that I' but I didn't get the rest for I had returned to the original line" I stated to her.

I could see that Kurisu stared at nothing in particular after I had finished recalling my memory.

"I think the other me on that world line loved you just as much as you loved her" she said in a low whisper.

"I am sure you're right, however it would be difficult to regain that relationship on this world line though" I sighed.

Kurisu stared at me with an expression of slight anger and curiosity.

"And why would that be?" she said loudly.

"Because, that moment never happened to you, only me" I claimed.

"And also you told me yourself that you perceive these memories as dreams, nothing more"

"Well actually I have been thinking about them, but not as dreams but as memories" she said calmly.

I looked at Kurisu with some type of hope, wondering what amazing theory she has come up with that made her change her mind.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" I questioned her slightly pressuring her to get the answer.

"Well dreams are pivoted around our deepest regrets and feelings; they are practically our sub conscious expressing our deepest feelings that are forced to the back of our minds.

They sometimes are recapturing times in your life that you didn't understand whilst you were awake. Also they can only be fabricated by what we have already seen" Kurisu said.

"Therefore these dreams I am having are actually memories of another me on a different world line, none of these things actually happened to me on this one"

I was spellbound once again by her amazing way of thinking, I didn't even think how psychology played its role in this mad world of mine.

"I see, you never cease to astound me" I said closing my eyes; however I was not prepared for what came next.


	2. Steins Gate: Deepest Feelings

**Steins Gate: Deepest Feelings**

**Kurisu's POV:**

I don't know what came over me. Was it just curiosity or was it something else entirely. I do not know. As soon as Okabe closed his eyes, I just put my hands on each side of his face and quickly leaned forward and placed my lips on to his. I felt him flinch slightly, obvious that he was shocked as to what is transpiring.

Then all those dreams….wait…. the memories became as clear as day, but out of them all the memories of us kissing were the most crystal clear. My heart pounded faster when I saw them in my mind, the sight of Okabe's eyes, full of longing, love and sadness. The kiss…the kiss….it felt so right I believed that Okabe and I were made for each other despite our many feuds we shared, the kiss was indescribable. The way he held me in his arms, I never knew such gentle embraces felt so warm and accepting. Now I know why the other me kissed him, because she….no…Because I loved him despite that it was another me, it was still me. A flash of white obscured my vision and I was now at the train station waiting, I could see my hands fidgeting in my lap. I heard my voice whisper aloud "I have to tell him". Another white flash, however this time I was running up the stairs to Okabe's apartment, my arm stretched for the door handle and I swung it wide open, I could hear myself panting. Okabe stared at me in absolute shock.

I heard myself say "Okabe…you want to know how I feel. You should know by now that I-"

My mind went blank.

I screamed inwardly at myself for forgetting the fact that once a person jumps a world line all the memories of everyone changes. But it was different for Okabe, he remembers everything. I opened my eyes and broke the kiss for what seemed like hours. I saw Okabe open his eyes, those same eyes sparkled with happiness, love and scientific madness that made me fall in love with him all the more, he smiled slightly at me. I smiled back; a small blush adorned my cheeks.

"Okabe" I whispered to him, gazing into his light brown irises that seemed to shine like the stars.

"Kurisu" he whispered in response, returning my gaze.

My eyes widened, my mouth slightly parted in shock. I could have sworn he called me by my first name, it is so rare for him to say my first name; I am not too sure whether he had said it before when we were outside. Maybe I didn't hear properly.

"Did…did you just call me by my name?" I asked with a tone of surprise.

"Well it is your name is it not…why does it offend you?" He replied.

I shook my head; some strands of my dark red hair fell from my shoulder. I removed my hands from the sides of his face. I pushed myself up as I slowly went over to the back seat and sat next to him. I faced him, not wanting to do anything else but look at his face, despite the darkness.

"Are you cold, because I told you that it would be cold-"

"Don't ruin this for me" I cut in. "but yes I am a little cold"

That was a complete lie, I wasn't cold at all. I was the exact opposite; I was….flustered, the feelings I had for the man beside me just made me incredibly warm. I wanted to be near him, I don't know why but it just feels that when he is even only a few centimetres away I feel completely alone. He was the only person who truly cared for me, whether on this world line or another. I felt something press against my shoulders and was surprised to see his lab coat draped around me; his natural scent was overwhelming as I pulled the coat tighter against my frame.

"There, now you won't be as cold" he stated.

I moved closer to him, closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey…Okabe" I whispered gently.

"Mhm" he mumbled

"Can you say my name again?"

"Which one? there are many names in which I call you by, like Christina and Assistant" he chuckled.

I frowned when he said this, so I came up with a plan...actually it is more like a deal that I will offer him.

"Alright Okabe how does this sound, if you call me by my REAL name instead of Christina, Assistant, Zombie and all the others for the rest of your scrawny pitiful life, I will tell you how I feel about you" I smiled mischievously for hypothesised that he would fall for this deal and he did.

"Alright…" he breathed.

That was the answer I wanted and I will hold my end of the bargain. It is time to reveal my deepest feelings.

**Okabe's POV:**

Is that all I had to do to get the answer I have always wanted. All I had to do was call her by her first name. This was too easy. But I am going to miss calling all her nicknames especially calling her Christina, the name suited her so well, but so did assistant. More importantly though what I truly wanted to know…was to know how she feels and what I am to her.

I held my breath, my body became tense. My heart hammered against my ribs. I felt a gentle, delicate hand place itself above my heart as well as the intertwinement of my fingers with Kurisu's own. I turned my head only to be met by her warm, kind gaze. I am not acting as my brilliant mad scientific self, because I know how much it annoys her to the extent where she wants to hit me and I know what its like to be hit by her. Also I don't want to ruin this moment for her. Or for me.

"You can relax a little" She said softly, of course she knew that I would tense up.

I tried to relax a tiny bit but she was stalling from giving me the answer to my hopes, so I couldn't really ease my tension.

"When I kissed you just a little while ago, I had seen the memories of my other self" Kurisu began, her face turning away from mine.

"I had come to the conclusion that although it was another me on a different world line, it was still me…so the way I feel about you will still be there no matter what world line you are on" she looked back at me with eyes that smiled.

Kurisu leaned towards me; her sweet fragrance overpowered my sense of smell. Her face was mere centimetres away from mine.

"Okabe…I love you" she confessed.

Her soft rose petal like lips connected with mine, she clutched my shirt as I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. Once we get back to the city, I am going to ask her if she wants to come back to Akihabara with us. I can't stand the thought of leaving her, nor do I want to leave her.

Kurisu's kiss became stronger as she gently pushed me onto my back. Now she was directly on top of me, but it didn't matter. All that mattered at this point was that we're together. Her hand moved from my chest and up my neck. Her slender fingers then combed through my dark hair. There was nothing scientific about our feelings it was just natural instinct, despite that love is actually a chemical released in the body and not exactly an emotion, although most of us describe love as such. I pulled her even closer to me, not wanting to let her go. A few minutes went by. Kurisu broke the kiss and moved away just enough for me to see her angelic face.

"Okabe….." she said quietly. "Do you think it will be ok if I come back to Akihabara with you?"

What the hell. Did she read my mind a few moments ago?

"Well I wouldn't want it any other way" I replied.

"After all you are Kurisu, my mad scientific assistant"

I couldn't help but add a mad laugh at the end and it felt good to do so. But I now regret it because I saw a scolding look on Kurisu's face and I knew I was in for it. I shut my eyes tightly, ready for some sort of attack. But I received nothing. I heard a small laugh; I opened one eye to reveal the most precious sight. Makise was actually laughing. I don't think I have ever seen her laugh so genuinely before, I was shocked.

"You have no idea how stupid you look" She said trying to hold in her laughter, which she obviously failed.

"Tell me how I look then, seeing how you have such a talent in describing scientific theories. This will be no different" I mocked.

"Ok then, you look…" she paused "stupid"

And she laughed a little more. Now it is my turn and I am going to make her speechless.

"And you look like an angel who was genetically modified to be mortal" I stated.

She stopped laughing and stared at me with a light blush on her cheeks. A small smile carved itself on her face.

"That is probably the sweetest yet corniest thing I have ever heard" she giggled but a few seconds later Kurisu yawned.

"Tired?" I asked

She simply nodded her head. I put my hand on the back of her neck and softly pulled down. Her head now rested on my chest and in 5 minutes she was sleeping soundly.

I have accepted the fact a long time ago that no matter what world line it is I will always love Makise Kurisu.

"I love you Kurisu" I whispered to her. I closed my eyes hoping that my dreams will be pleasant.

_**Author's Note**_

**Well that's that chapter done….What do you guys think?**

**I know that Okabe is more out of character than usual, but I mean come on you guys have seen the anime series and every time he is alone with Kurisu he puts on a bit of normalcy. As for continuing this fanfic, that's all up to you readers…as well as how many reviews this chapter gets. If there is enough reviews I will continue on but if not this story ends here.**

**I appreciate those who reviewed the first chapter; you guys definitely lifted my spirits as well as my motivation. I am proud to have produced a good first chapter and I hope this chapter is satisfactory.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out :p**


End file.
